


The Poet and The Muse

by GuardianOfBlood



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Asexual Kankri, F/M, Original Character Death(s), Songfic, big sad face there, kinda angsty and sad, poets of the fall - Freeform, sad song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9784670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianOfBlood/pseuds/GuardianOfBlood
Summary: basically, kankri is a poet and abelin is the muse. they both die and continue to haunt the place of their death.sorry, terrible at summaries. be nice this is the first time i've posted something i've written on the internet for others to read.





	

**Author's Note:**

> first work and please do note that hate will be used to fuel the fire to heat my marshmallows and hot dogs. helpful criticism and comment to help me get better are much appreciated

The poet and the Muse-poets of the fall

 

_there's an old town wrought with mystery of tom_

_the poet and his muse_

_And the magic lake that gave a life_

_to the words the poet used_

 

To Abelin, Kankri's words were magical and enchanting to hear. He was charismatic and constantly speaking with such passion, it always enthralled her and many of his listeners. He always spoke with such gusto that she would listen with rapt attention, so she wouldn't miss anything.

 

 

_Now he muse she was his happiness_

_and he rhymed about her grace_

_and told of treasures deep_

_beneath the blackened waves_

 

 

He wrote prose and spoke poetically about her and the small lake outside of the town where they lived. The lake was, according to legend, magical and had many treasure that resided in the endless depths of the lake's deepest part, something that entranced Abelin constantly.

 

_'till the stillness of one dawn_

_still in it's mystic crown_

_the muse she went down to the lake_

_and in the waves she drowned_

 

Making sure that Kankri was asleep, Abelin made her way to the lake beach and began to make her way to through the waves to see if the stories were actually true. The waves were ice cold and dragged her down to the deepest, darkest depths of the lake. She gasped for air, but instead swallowed water. Her legs and arms were numb and as she was sinking, black swimming in her vision, she pleaded to the gods to tell her love of her life that she loved him and was sorry that she even went down to the lake

 

_And now to see your love set free_

_you will need the witch's cabin key_

_find the lady of the light gone mad with the night_

_that's how you reshape destiny_

 

They say that somewhere near the lake, there is the cabin of a witch who has resided in the town since the beginning. They also say that she was once a lovely woman, who loved all and was always there for people even when they weren't aware of it at first. She was once a woman of such, now she is insane and no one wants anything to do a crazy woman who can't even tell you where the nearest stream or lake was. The legend goes that if you find her, and do the task that she has asked you to do, then she'll give you the key to set the on you love free

 

  
_The poet came down to the lake_  
To call out to his dear  
'When there was no answer  
'He was overcome with fear

Kankri called out for Abelin, hoping to hear her singing or watching the waves of the lake, However, as he continued to call, he began to grow more concerned and eventually went into a dull blown panic as She never answered his calls with her own silvery one.

 

 _He searched in vain for his treasure lost_  
And too soon the night would fall  
And only his own echo  
Would wail back at his call

 

He searched all around the lake. He searched his home, the town, the forest, yet there was no answer. Night fell around him like a suffocating blanket. It sacred him and when he only heard his own echo wail back, he grew even more saddened by the loss of his love

 

  
And when he swore to bring back his love  
By the stories he'd create  
Nightmares shifted in their sleep  
In the darkness of the lake  


 

Kankri went home in sorrow, swearing that he would bring back Abelin by the stories and poems he spoke to her before. He feverishly wrote and rehearsed each poem and story, trying to memorize each one without bursting into tears and mourning her.

Meanwhile creatures long forgotten began to move in their dreams, slowly waking up and returning to the waking world to terrorize the living, while the dea mourned their families fates, for they could do nothing, at the bottom of the darkest deptht of the magical lake.

 

  
_And now to see your love set free_  
You will need the witch's cabin key  
Find the lady of the light still ravin' in the night  
That's how you reshape destiny

 

the rest of the legend speaks of the woman raving to the creatures around her long into the night, as If she were speaking to people long since dead. She can be heard even today, by that magical lake screaming and howling in anger as the muse and the poet still haunt the place of their deaths

 

 _In the dead of night she came to him_  
With darkness in her eyes  
Wearing a mourning gown  
Sweet words as her disguise

 

It was near midnight when he saw her again. Her eyes no longer held the soft magenta that they had before but rather a deep almost void like black that resonated in his soul. She wore nothing but black, the dress long and deceptive, like her words as she spoke to him. She spoke like she wasn't dead, though the tone gave it all away.

 

 _He took her in without a word_  
For he saw his grave mistake  
And vowed them both to silence  
Deep beneath the lake

 

His expression was grave, for he had seen the mistakes he had made in telling Abelin all those stories and making her dream of riches beyond measure. He stretched out his hand and led towards the lake, making sure that the stones and chains around his ankles and wrists were still there and heavy enough for him to join her at the bottom of the lake.

 

 _Now if its real or just a dream_  
One mystery remains  
For it is said on moonless nights  
They may still haunt this place  


No one to this day knows if it's real or not, though people have said on nights of the new moon, they both moan and whine about the lake, constantly haunting the place of their death and warning passersby and though with poetic grace to move on and find a different place to inspire them in their passion. They always make sure anyone else avoids the same fate as they did all those years ago.

 

 _And now to see your love set free_  
You will need the witch's cabin key  
Find the lady of the light gone mad with the night  
That's how you reshape destiny  
  
And now to see your love set free  
You will need the witch's cabin key  
Find the lady of the light still ravin' in the night  
That's how you reshape destiny

 

 


End file.
